Balto 4: Return of Aleu's pack
by Nitrous-Bella-Becca
Summary: A little girl named Topaz is turned into a wolf. Aleu can't get pups, but wants them.. what will happen? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Balto: The return of Aleu's pack**

**Chapter one:**

"**The hunt"**

Aleu watched the domestic cows. Wevok said they're easy to hunt down, and so they gone to the Farmer's Alley. There were full of these humans, and they just shot wolves. Aleu knew there has to be snag somewhere, because if these cows would be so easy to hunt down… Why they were not extinct? Aleu looked at white wolf near her, and started to hesitate, and then nudged Wevok. He looked at her and grimaced.

"_What?"_

"_What's the snag?"_ Aleu whispered.

"_What?"_Wevok pretended that he doesn't know about what Aleu's talking.

"_Answer me.__ If these cows would be easy to hunt, they would be extinct!"_

Wevok rolled eyes and stared at her. "_Cause we're the only ones who is so smart to hunt 'em down!"_

"_No Wev. Answer me. I want to know risk."_ Aleu was stubborn.

He smiled and nudged her back. _"You're smart girl. Yeah, there is risk, if these humans come out. They aim at you that… that… stick-"_

"_Gun?"_ Aleu cut him off and started to worry.

"_Yeah, gun. Then there is that BAM! And you're dead." _Wev simply said.

"_It is too dangerous…Bye guys." _Aleu turned around and started to trot away.

"_No, no, Curly*! You- Wait! It will be fun they never come out of house!" _He lied and smirked. He just wanted to have some fun, and now Aleu will flaw it! He didn't want that to happen. Justin looked at him. He wanted to eat badly. And Grief too. _"Aleu, Please!!!" _Wevok implored. Aleu glanced at him and sighed. _"Ok." _She whispered.

They sneaked near the cows. One cow saw them, and started running, She ran really slow, and Aleu wondered why. Wevok barked. _"To what are you waiting? RUN!"_

Aleu shook her head and ran behind wolves. She almost bit a cow, when she tripped on something and fell down. She-wolf got up, and she saw that guys were chasing the cows, and got one down. Light brown wolf looked around her and saw what caused her falling. That was piece of meat. Meat looked fresh and tasty. It smelled weird, but she didn't care about it. Aleu looked back at hunters and saw them fighting over leg. No. She didn't want to fight. Aleu turned head back and ate the meat. Suddenly she felt big pain in throat and stomach, and most hurt the part she didn't want to say or show. Her underbelly. She looked up and everything darkened, and then she felt dull pain in head, and then she saw grass and then… nothing. She was passed out.

* * *

"_Yeah. It's alright, now she is permanently barren. You are smart Josh."_ One of the men smiled and looked at light brown she-wolf laying on the desk.

"_She was not fully wolf, and that made her resistant for some microbes, but I added my special, and now she is for 100% barren, so no worries, Mr. __Costings." _Smiled Josh. Josh was chemical specialist and ex-farmer. Now he worked as vet. Old vet knew that wolves like to attack herds and so he invented the chemical "CDA" what made female wolves barren. It didn't work to male wolves, and now he was trying to make it for them. Josh had daughter; her mother's name was Ruby, and so he called daughter in name of gem. Topaz. Topaz had sky blue eyes, and her hair was in very light shade of blonde, almost white. Everybody loved her, she was happiest child. What would child ever want more? She was rich, and beautiful, adored. Oh yeah. She wanted brother. Josh smiled. But then his smile decreased. Ruby was dead. She died in wolf attack. He sighed.

"_Josh Curtens, do you even hear me?!!" _Mr. Costings started to yell.

Josh shook head and looked at him. _"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts. What were you saying?" _

Mr. Costings rolled eyes.

* * *

Aleu woke up in forest. First she saw was strange wolf neck. She looked at him from up. Aleu barked in surprise and fell of his back. Strange wolf turned around and smiled.

"_Oh, hello, I'm Shiloh. I saw you laying there in forest." _Shiloh smiled. Aleu observed him. He was black with grey… stripes? These grey stripes were ramping on his body like lianas. Sometimes they were curling up, and only his jowl and underbelly was just grey. Shiloh wasn't ugly. He was kind a … beautiful. He had light green, lovely eyes, what looked at her with worries.

"_Hey! You here?" _Shiloh carefully asked.

"_Wha… Yeah, yeah, I just… nothing." _Aleu justified herself.

"_So what's your name?" _Debriefed Shiloh. He smiled and felt that he blushes slowly.

"_Aleu…From Caribou pack." _Answered Aleu. She felt something in her stomach, but that wasn't the chemical. She was crushing in Shiloh.

"_Famous Aleu?"_ He asked like he would first time saw her.

"_Why famous?" _Wondered she-wolf.

"_Because everybody talks about you! I don't believe I met you." _Shiloh smiled.

"_And from what pack are you?" _Aleu scratched. She wondered what happened to her. To her… underbelly. It hurt still, but not so much. She could walk.

"_I'm… loner." _Shiloh lost his good mood and sadly stared at ground.

"_How long have you been loner?"_ Light brown wolf asked.

"_Umm… all my life." _Sighed Shiloh. It was truth- His mother left him when he was month old, and then he stood for himself. At first he hunted chickens near human houses, but when got shot then started to hunt rabbits, hares, then fawns and finally does.

"_Wow. Maybe you want to… err…" _Aleu blushed. She wanted to ask him for joining pack, but she couldn't. And she didn't knew why.

"_What?"_Shiloh listened. He hoped she asked what he thought.

"_Join my pack?"_ Aleu murmured.

"_I would be pleased."_ Black wolf smiled and barked.

"_Then let's go!"_ Aleu urged.

They both went to her pack, but Aleu gone slowly because of hurting stomach. She was not quite waked up, and she was tired. After some steps she tripped on nothing and fell down. Shiloh was worried.

"_Maybe we should sleep here?" _He turned head to cave. Aleu nodded and then they slowly gone to there, and Aleu fell down and thumped on floor. Shiloh trotted to cave and laid down next to her. She needed warmth and love. Love? Shiloh shook his head for his indecorous thoughts. Then he laid his head next to her. In this full moon night there was seen two wolves- black and light brown, who slept together in cave. They didn't look embarrassed or in love… just tired.

* * *

Topaz flied in dreams. She flied to skies, to clouds. And on one cloud sat her mom, with wings on her back. Mother! Who was killed by stupid wolves! Topaz was angry. She was full of hatred to wolves. If she could see any wolf she would kill it with bare hands! Topaz hated wolves. But she shook head and ran to mom, and then they both hugged.

"_Topaz, daughter!" _Mom smiled at her daughter.

"_Mommy, is that you?"_ Topaz couldn't believe her eyes. Mommy. She brushed up on her and sat in her lap.

"_Yes my dear. I have to do something to you." _Ruby hugged her and kissed.

"_What?"_Topaz dropped out. Mom sounded so serious. So… strange.

"_You are too angry to wolves. Your hatred is baseless. Look where wolves brought me!"_ Mom kissed her again, and then looked in Topaz's eyes.

"_No mother. Dad is very sad because you died and that is because of DAMNED WOLVES!"_ Topaz shouted. She was angry now.

"_No. It had to happen. If not wolves then anything else."_ Mother cried.

"_Wolves have to die."_Her daughter inferred. Topaz was stubborn. She was very afraid of what mother was saying.

"_And I see you can't ignore your feelings to them. I have to do this."_Mother smiled through eyes.

"_What?"_Topaz was worried to death. Mother sounded so weird. She said like that was unavoidable. Maybe that was. But Topaz wanted to know, what 'that' was. What mother had to do? It must be something terrible.

"_You'll see. Bye."_Mother waved with hand, and suddenly it all blurred and all went black and she woke up in her bed, panting. Topaz shook head and watched clock. It was 3:00 A.M. Young girl yawned and suddenly felt thirsty. She slowly walked off and when she came back, she felt very tired, and fell in bed. Topaz burrowed in blanket and fell asleep, in dream world. These dreams were pointless and colorful. Like always.

* * *

*Curly- Wevok calls her like that because of her tail, which sometimes curls up.

**This is a **_**request from BellaVision. **_** I hope you like this. **


	2. I have a crush on you

**Balto: The return of Aleu's pack**

**Chapter two:**

**"A Crush on You****"**

Topaz woke up and sighed. She yawned and stretched. Girl raised head from pillows and blanket and looked around. She felt a little smaller. Topaz fell out of bed and landed on floor. She yelled, and then tried to stand up, but that felt hard. She felt like standing on four legs would be easier. _Gosh, I feel like toddler. _She thought. Topaz slowly tried to stand up, and then walk, but fell down again. It was very weird. She could swear yesterday he was at least 2-3 feet taller. _Never mind. _Topaz stood on four legs and ran to bathroom. Topaz jumped on box, and tried to pick toothbrush. _Weird. I can't pick it. My paw's fingers don't move. _She shook head and tried again, but suddenly the new thought hit her mind. _PAW??!!_ Topaz looked at place, where was supposed to be a normal, tan human hand. There stood almost pure white paw with black pads. Topaz screamed and leaped down of box, then ran to big mirror. She jumped on table, fell down, and then jumped again. She looked at mirror. In its smooth surface was a little, about one feet long pup. Pup's eyes were sky blue, and its coat colour was light shade of yellow, almost white. It was definitely Topaz in wolf form. In her eyes was fear, and the quite morning's peace stopped a fearful scream-howl.

"_You're beautiful!" _Shiloh smiled and watched Aleu.

Aleu blushed at Shiloh's compliment, and then smiled._ "You're not bad too." _Light brown she-wolf's stomach didn't hurt anymore. Now they continued walking. Aleu smiled and started trotting. _"We better be going!" _She prompted.

Shiloh smiled and looked at sun and skies. _"Yeah. It will be good weather all day." _Black wolf smiled and started trotting too.

"_Your pack is near that mountain." _

"_And you think I don't know where my pack is? I'm not stupid, you know!" _Aleu angrily snapped back. Shiloh sighed and watched her. She looked kind of annoyed. Before moment she was happy and now angry. Maybe she was pregnant? Who doesn't know what pregnant she-wolves can do! This thought somehow hurt Shiloh's heart. What was happening to him? He shook head. Last thing he wanted was annoying Aleu. Shiloh leaped to her and watched. _"You OK?"_

"_Yeah. Who first?"_

"_Wha-Where?"_

"_Till my pack smartie!" _Aleu laughed. She started running, and Shiloh yelped. _"Hey, wait, it's not fair!" _He grunted and leaped over rocks and roots. He whined, when his leg stuck between two low branches. Aleu tuned head and chuckled. _"Ha-ha! I will win!" _Shiloh growled and jumped forwards. He started running fast and leaped on Aleu's front, making her stop. He laughed evily and ran away. Aleu barked and sighed. The sparse grass stalks were covered with spider webs, in which shivered dew. She smiled and licked grass. She was pretty thirsty, and in this part of forest were still dew. Aleu constantly licked the grass stalks, and then heard patter of paws. She raised her head and there stood Shiloh. He sniffed her and looked at her. _"What are you doing?"_

"_I'm quite thirsty." _Aleu lowered head to grass and continued licking it. Shiloh shook head and then licked grass too. When they licked, in one moment their noses touched and both suddenly looked up. There was a long pause. Neither Aleu nor Shiloh moved a muscle, and their noses still were touched. Then Shiloh shook head and cleared throat. He coughed, and trotted away. Aleu sighed, and then followed him. _"Hey, you OK?" _

"_Nope."_

"_And what's the thing?"_

"_That I have a… a... crush… on you."_ He looked at her and both slightly blushed.

Josh woke up from a sudden howl. _"Damned wolves!" _He murmured and beat the pillow. There sounded another howl, and he heard a patter of paws in his room. _What now? _Adult man was quite worried. He turned head and saw a wolf pup in age of 3 or 4 months, it was white and with sky blue eyes. Josh picked up the pup and it yelped, and then licked his hand and barked. He screamed.

"_EW!!! Get off of me you stupid pup! I will… I will… I will drown you, yeah."_ Josh swiftly somewhere got a sack and threw in fears yelping wolf pup in there. How he could know it was Topaz? _No, wait! It's just a pup! I gotta… I will sell it to Zoo. _Josh knew nearby Zoo. That was quite small, but enough for a pup like this. He roped the sack and smiled. Josh knew he will get some money in there. He ran to his estate car and threw in it Topaz in sack. He chuckled and ran back to home to disguise.

Topaz yelped. She was thrown in dusty sack. _What can I do now? _She pounced on top of the sack, which now was bottom. She moved a little. Topaz looked down and saw the opening, and tried to fit her head in it, and it opened a little. But a little while. She started scratching and forcing her head in it, and it was a painful. But then her nose fitted, and it continued till all her head was out. First paw… second paw… hind legs and pup was free! Topaz barked and then jumped off the truck and ran away. If her own father was trying to drown her, then it's the world end. _Where I should go now? _Topaz ran how fast she can, out of the garden she knew, in the fields, then she ran in forest. She cought on rock and fell in river. The cold water encircled her from all directions. Her breath stopped at coldness. Topaz remembered, when she was six, she cut in her finger with knife. Now it felt like thousands of knifes cutting in her. Little pup yelped, and then stream took her.

(**AN**: I will stop with Topaz right in this moment, because this happened few years later than all story. The part where she wakes up in her bed is few years later from the dream in last part. Sorry for short chapter… and delaying. I could put up thousands of reasons why, but I'm not so rude to fill a page with my reasons.)


End file.
